


Buenas personas

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dracothon, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo siempre había tenido ganas de escribir un Draco/Ron. No, no los shippeo particularmente, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer uno y con esto finalmente me quité el antojo.</p><p>Escrito, también, hace mucho.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Buenas personas

**Author's Note:**

> Yo siempre había tenido ganas de escribir un Draco/Ron. No, no los shippeo particularmente, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer uno y con esto finalmente me quité el antojo.
> 
> Escrito, también, hace mucho.

—En algún momento demostrarás que eres una buena persona —le lanzó a la cara con una sonrisa altanera.

—Debes estar bromeando, ese momento nunca llegará. Porque no soy una buena persona —remarcó las últimas palabras.

—Claro que sí, Hurón.

—Sueñas.

—Tú eres quien se engaña.

_Dos meses después._

—No la misma discusión de nuevo, Comadreja. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no soy una buena persona? —Lo miró con fastidio—. Soy lo que quieras, —dijo con lujuria—, pero de ningún modo soy bueno.

—Ayudaste a los huérfanos…

—Evasión fiscal.

—Y aquella vez que Herm necesitaba ese costoso libro…

—Favores sexuales de tu parte.

—O cuando Harry no podía conseguir el trato con las arpías…

—Humillación pública del ¡oh! Gran Potter.

—Y esa ocasión en que…

—Weasley, cállate y a la cama ahora. De lo contrario te demostraré lo puro y casto que puedo ser.

No, definitivamente Draco no era buena persona. Y Ron era el primero en dejárselo claro a quien fuera que dudara de ello.


End file.
